Infected
by cutiepie3
Summary: Wierd title, bear with me. >.> Note that Tails is 15 in this! XD Weee I'm fast chap 3 up! XD
1. Suffering

Heh, after more than half a years rest, I return with a fic. ^_^

Typed chapter 1 up today, the title's just weird. Hey, what kind of a title would you come up with at 23:30? O.o

Um… I believe this would be classified as a rather angsty piece, I'd love feedback! ;)

All characters in this fic are © Sonic Team.

-------------------------------

His sky blue eyes burned with hatred. 

"What did you DO to him?!" 

The bat turned, surprised by this sudden question. Looking directly into the eyes of the fox, she whispered:

"Why would that bother YOU? I thought you called him a dumb bitch a while ago."

She turned back, waiting.

Miles was about to snap at the bat, but what he was good at now was keeping his anger to himself. He was silent for a moment, looking at his blue friend now and again, lying on the floor, gasping for air…

…Covered in what seemed to be both his own and Shadow's blood.

"No matter what I call him, no one deserves that! And now I ask you again, what did you DO?"

Rouge smiled. She grabbed her dagger, and attempted to slash another one of the blue hedgehogs quills, but Miles' quick reflexes took the better of that.

Rouge gasped, dagger flying. 

Sonic winced, coughing up blood. 

Miles' anger was drowned by shock. 

"Sonic!" 

He kneeled down.

The Emerald eyes opened, looking around, slowly focusing on the fox. 

"T-Tails …" the hedgehog whispered, struggling to stay conscious. 

Miles looked around. The shrine was ruined. Rouge had hit them at the wrong moment. 

He looked up at her, only to find her smirking, as well as staring at Miles in an awkward way. She looked past Miles at the doorway.

The two tailed fox realized what she was up to, but the pain had gotten him before he had a chance to bail: something he preferred not to do. He tried to escape…

…but by then it was too late.

"Take them away, Knuckles. For all I care, through them off the cliff." Rouge said, rather softly. She had always had a liking for big hulky males, especially those of age 23. 

Knuckles grabbed Miles and Sonic, his eyes not showing any mercy, and dragged them away, out of the room.

********

Miles woke up. He felt around, not being able to move his head. His eyes darted left and right, trying to make out where he was. As his hand stretched farther, he felt incredible pain in this shoulder. Not being able to figure out where he was, or what was causing the pain in his right shoulder, the fox began to feel tense. Where was he? Where was Sonic, and what had happened to Shadow? His mind was too full to cope with more thoughts, so Miles tried to relax. A very difficult thing when you don't know where you are, or where your hero and friend lie, or if they're still even alive. He closed his eyes, but opened them rapidly again because of a slight sound his ears sensed. 

Breathing.

He heard breathing beside him. 

The fox swore silently, not being able to turn his head. He stretched his hand again, but the pain was too much. 

Then a logical thought struck him.

"Sonic? Is it you?" he spoke in a hoarse voice.

Silence. 

Then, what seemed to be a whisper:

"Feel him suffer, Miles… feel his pain…" 

Miles jerked. His ears pricked up, he tried to find the direction of the noise.

He felt a chill breeze ruffle his hair. 

Stunned, the blue eyes darted right. They saw a navy blue, almost black smoke. 

And the worst thing was, it was shaped like Sonic.

…_Dead_ Sonic.

----------------------

Weee…. Dead Sonikku? Don't flame me fan girls, please! ^.~


	2. Revealed

Doo dee doo… finished this a few days ago, rather like how it turned out. Pretty mysterious, I'm sure it'll puzzle you quite a bit. 

Thanks for reading, I'd really appreciate a review! @v@

-------------------------------

Miles felt his heart skip a beat as the smoke drifted towards him. A navy blue colour, with a wide pure white grin and glowing eyes. The rest of the smoke seemed to be one colour. 

"Surprised to see me?"

Miles didn't say a word. His pulse was still a bit off beat. 

"Whats up little guy? Don't you remember me or something?"

Opening his mouth, Miles tried to say something. No words came out; the room was filled with silence. 

Then, gathering the strength, Miles blurted "You're not Sonic you foul stinking creep!"

The smoke figured looked up, not expecting this kind of an answer from the fox. 

"What makes you say that?" it asked, rather puzzled, as much puzzled as smoke can be, anyway.

"You're just smoke! You cant hurt or do anything!" Miles sounded braver than he was.

The smoke figure chuckled, the sound echoing off the tall walls. 

All of a sudden, it seemed as if the smoke exploded from the inside. It spread, everywhere. 

Miles began to panic, his eyes darting to and fro. 

He heard a voice. It was faint, almost like a whisper. 

"Just smoke, eh? You never knew something like me would show up…"

There was a short pause.

"…_to save you...?"_

Miles couldn't help it. His body was twitching, he felt ice cold and burning hot at the same time. 

The whispers continued, like echoes, repeating the same sentence over and over again.

Then, Miles felt sudden relaxation. He felt his body go loose, his eyes close. 

And then there was no ground under his feet, no straps holding him tight: he was floating. He opened his eyes, and was nearly blinded by the white light all around him. 

He saw blue smoke slowly drift to an empty space (the surrounding area was filled with those) and slowly take the shape of what he'd seen before.

"So, now what would you say to that?" the smoke figure grinned.

Miles remained silent.

"I came out of Sonic to save you. I heard your cries of pain while you where knocked out. Your dreams were filled with them." More grinning.

The smoke spread once again.

Miles remained where he was. His caution was taking the better of him, not knowing what might happen next.

The pain came without warning. 

Miles doubled up, his chest in immense pain, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He looked down best he could, and saw navy blue drift out of his chest. 

Miles was sweating by now, his lower lip shuddering. He was scared, in pain, and most of all, confused.

A look of deep enjoyment was in the smoke figures eyes. It diffused, yet became more dense. Before Miles knew it, the smoke bolted lightning fast for Miles' chest, and the pain was more than the bravest man could ever bear.

He woke up on the bare floor, back in that room. His fastenings were gone, and in front of him…

…in front of him sat Sonic.

"I thought I'd lost you there, buddy." Came the soothing voice of the blue hedgehog. 

Miles stood up, and almost fell back down again as the room began to spin, and that same voice that had belonged to the smoke whispered:

"You're mine now, Miles Prower. You're mine now…" 

----------------------

Now there's something to confuse you guys until I finish Chap 3. X3 

Hehe… think of the title, maybe that'll help a bit.


	3. Forgotten

Chap 3 up, Sounded weird at first so I changed a few details. Hopefully its easier to understand now. .

-------------------------------

The next few weeks went by without much change. Miles had completely forgotten about the smoke, he'd almost forgotten about seeing Sonic in a near death experience and life seemed to be joyful. 

That was until the news came.

The Chaos Emeralds, all of them except for the aquamarine one, had disappeared, the guardians of all of them were killed. The Emeralds had been found near their Guardians, it seemed as if the murderer made no use of them by then. All of this may have seemed normal, since stuff like that happened almost every few months down in the city, but the thing that puzzled Sonic and Miles was that the Emeralds found were all turned to solid rock.

All of them.

Except for the Aquamarine one.

Further witnesses reported that they'd seen a figure before the shrine was demolished. 

It seemed to be made of smoke. 

But it wasn't navy blue.

They said it was orange…

Sonic didn't suspect his little buddy, for he didn't know what had happened back there in the old shrine to Miles.

Every memory began to return to Miles. The smoke, the white area, and how the smoke had disappeared into him. A sick thought raced his mind over and over again.

He'd had a nightmare that this would happen on the day it did… 

***

On that same day, as dust began to fall, Miles went out into the cool city he and Sonic lived in. There was a chill breeze. 

Miles walked up all the way to the forest, and by now the sun had almost set. Clouds were turning pink and orange, and the first signs of stars appeared. There was a faint moon in the sky. 

Miles walked through the forest for quite a while, his mind blank. He knew where he was going: that hill top from where the whole of the city could be seen, as well as some of the out backs behind it. From this place he had watched the sunsets.

He loved nature. 

But for some reason, when he finally prodded up towards the hilltop, he did not feel any more cheerful. 

The stars were out by now, twinkling everywhere. The moon shone bright, yet the sky was still a purple colour. 

Miles sat down. Yet again, what had once inspired him to do so many things now seemed pointless and stupid. Miles didn't understand. 

He began to think. He didn't accuse him becoming more mature, because that could not have stopped his likings.

He thought, mind buzzing, trying to remember.

This all began to sound stupid since…

He gave out a gasp.

…ever since he'd returned from the shrine!

Miles sprang up, his tails whirling, and hovered above the ground for a while. Thinking again, he rose higher and zoomed off towards the city.

The walk had not cheered him up.

 It made him even more scared. 

----------------------

That was weird, eh? XD 

Things get more mysterious and Tails begins to realize the truth…

_He's been infected… _


End file.
